degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:What It's Like/@comment-4422267-20140320015905/@comment-24806344-20140412075049
Hold up. If Cam ever really loved Maya, he would want her to be happy, no matter who it's with. If Zig ends up making her happy, then she should be free to date him (if she chooses). And let's not forget that it was CAM who committed suicide, ladies and gentlemen. Once he did that, he left Maya to be a free agent and fend for herself. Suicide is NOBODY'S fault, except for the person who wasn't strong enough to deal with life and everything that comes with it. Cam's death WAS NOT Zig's fault, or Dallas', or Alli's, or ANYONE'S that Cam left behind BY CHOICE. It was Cam's fault. He left Maya, a girl he claimed to love, all on her own. Like Becky said, suicide is selfish. Your boyfriend is supposed to always be there, and care for you. Cam couldn't do that. I think that if he were watching Maya's life from beyond the grave, he would want her to choose whoever and whatever will make her happy like he wasn't willing to do. Cam should have NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING, to do with who Maya chooses to date. Maya should be able to choose whoever will make her happy, and whoever she cares about more. If it's Zig, then good for her. If it's Miles, then good for her. The only way Maya should think of Cam is as a first great love who broke her heart, and not wanting to experience that kind of pain again. That's the only way it should influence her feelings. {Paragraph} And Maya was the one who interfered in Zig's life, remember? Zig was trying to make his feelings for her disappear, as is evidenced by his rude (and almost cruel) behavior to her in the rubber room. It was Maya who hurt Zig, in case you guys forgot. She then managed to weasel her way back into his life while he was trying to forget the promise he made to her. She wanted to be friends with him again, and he wasn't ready for it. Big freaking deal! This crap about Zig being the one to come back into Maya's life is just wrong! Zig wanted nothing to do with her anymore! She was the one who still seemed to care about Zig after everything, and Maya was the one who invited him to live with her. It's Maya that started this, not Zig. {Paragraph} Personally, I liked Maya and Miles together while they were in Paris. Matlingsworth all the way! Then, in the more recent episodes, when Zig makes it clear about his feelings, I started to ship Maya and Zig... Zaya? Mig? Mayig? Anyway, Maya has two great choices (like she did with Cam and Zig, except it seems like these 2 may be ready for a girlfriend, when Cam wasn't strong enough to deal). {Paragraph} ''I'm sure there are many good reasons as to why Maya and Zig shouldn't date (their living arrangement being one). I'm sure I'm oblivious to most of them. But Cam is NOT one of the good reasons. I also would like to point out that there are many reasons why Maya shouldn't date Miles (his sudden outbursts of anger being one). ''{Paragraph} Now I feel better too!